In general, a space light is used to provide even soft light, typically in a stage environment or an indoor/outdoor setting. Space lights may also be useful in green screen/blue screen lighting, which has become more prevalent in recent years due to an increase of films being shot for 3D viewing and the advancement in camera technology.
Conventional space lights using tungsten bulbs are unreliable. And, to provide adequate lighting, their power consumption is large and they generate a large amount of heat. For example, a conventional space light such as a 6K space light may comprise six 1000 W (1K) bulbs (a.k.a. globes) This 6K space light may require 50 amps to operate. The operational lifetime of a 1K bulb is approximately 400 hours. As a result, conventional tungsten bulb space lights have a short operational lifetime, utilize a large amount of electrical energy, have heat dissipation challenges, impose large heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) and high costs in locations where they are installed. And, the tungsten bulb uses halogen gas which is a corrosive and highly toxic gas and has restrictions regarding disposal thereof.